


Entitled

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Handcuffs, M/M, Role Reversal, domomega!Hani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My dear Mister Ferris,” he says, and his voice is like silk. “Do I look like an omega who needs coddling? Hm? I am quite entitled to have a heat every now and then.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entitled

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of scrapbullet's [fill](http://unsettledink.livejournal.com/112061.html?thread=1044413#t1044413) for "some bol a/b/o"

"Hands above your head, please," Hani says, and Roger is fuzzy enough that he has to think about what the words mean before he can respond, but respond he does, hands above his head, clenching to the bed frame. Anything to keep him from grabbing, from flipping Hani over and fucking into him, because that would the end, the end of everything, Hani would toss him out on his ass and send him home and destroy him. 

And he wants this. 

Hani leans forward and there's a snick of metal on metal, something encircling his wrists. He starts, jerking slightly at the handcuffs that now pin him to the bed. Hani smiles at him, amused, and dips his head to scent Roger. "You alphas," he drawls, "you just can't be trusted," and he's right, hes absolutely right, but Roger couldn't be more grateful because now, now he can think about having Hani, he can want all the things he wants, and he can't have them, there's no danger he'll snap and make a mistake. 

He moans as Hani settles back, rubbing himself against Roger's cock, the wet slick of his ass enthralling, intoxicating as the smell drifts up to him, blanking his mind of everything but want, want, want, want that is only heightened as Hani teases him, the air thick with the scent of his amusement. When Hani finally settles down onto him, grinds down onto his cock with a sigh of pleasure, Roger could scream with frustration, but Hani takes his time, rolls his hips slowly, sensually, headless of Roger's needs. I’m entitled to a heat, he'd said, and entitled is exactly how Hani is approaching this – taking, taking everything he can, every little bit of pleasure he wants. He's gorgeous as he rides Roger, lithe and bronze and perfectly flushed, perfectly mussed, so much more appealing on the always perfectly groomed Hani than anyone else. Hani slides a hand down to touch himself, thumbing over the wet slit of his cock, eyes closed as he rocks between his hand and Roger's cock. Is this how he touches himself, Roger thinks, when he's alone, when he gets off, is this how he spends his heats without an alpha, penetrating himself with some obscenely large toy and fucking into his own hand? 

That thought alone is enough to almost make him come, and with Hani clenching down on him, twisting his hips, he can feel his knot starting, catching at the Hani's entrance, thick and hot and Hani just _pushes_ , settles himself a little further and it pops into him with a wet, obscene sound. Roger shouts at that, mingled with Hani's own drawn out groan as Roger's knot slides up his shaft, swells, bigger and bigger. "Fuck," Roger breathes out, "fuck, god, Hani, Hani, _Hani_ ," and comes, whiting out his vision as he spills into Hani, engorged and locked in place, shivering and shuddering as Hani continues to rock on him, tugging at their tie, until he curls in on himself and comes, pale semen thick on Roger's chest. 

Hani sighs, and drops forward, the movement pulling at Roger's knot; he yelps and Hani shifts his hips as he settles in against Roger, sated. "Lovely," he says, patting Roger gently on the cheek, "very well done." Roger yanks at the cuffs at that, desperate to touch Hani. 

"Mmmmm," Hani hums into Roger's neck, burying his nose in the warm scent rising from his glands, inflamed by the presence of an omega. "I'm afraid you can have your hands back yet, my dear. We've a good long way to go yet." 

Roger whimpers.


End file.
